owlcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Seagull Orchestra
Seagull Orchestra is one of Adam Young's side projects, diferent from Owl City but has similar features to that of Port Blue. Only some of it's songs has lyrics, and as of today, it only has four releases Adam young's introduction Along the coast, deep in a quiet cove, an orchestra assembles high upon the cliffs to play music for all who call the ocean home. They are elegantly dressed; the males in exquisite, dark tuxedos and the females in pluming white dresses like silver waterfalls. At dusk, the musicians gather above the waves, tune their instruments and patiently wait for the conductor's cue. At his command, each section begins to play smoothly and softly... mellow layers of atmospheric harmony. As the symphony begins, stars and satellites buried deep in the sky become visible among the lazy colors of evening. Sunset silently transposes to moonrise and the orchestra sways passionately to their music, intently focused on the mood and presence of their collective masterpiece. They create audio landscapes, rich with feeling and emotion... subtle and endearing. As the night wears on, creatures begin gathering everywhere. Some float on the surface of the water, bobbing in the waves, listening closely to the dreamy sound emerging from somewhere overhead. Some perch on scrubby trees that cover the cliffs and beaches, some gather on sailboats tied to docks and lifts abandoned by humans for the night. Others flying overhead on their way to places very distant, listen for several moments until the lovely musical sounds melt away into the deep, enveloping night. Several creatures sit and listen just below the musicians, others take the romantic hands of sweethearts and begin dancing to and fro, around and around saplings and shrubs, all the while being very careful not to snag a coat sleeve on a branch, a dress hem on an unearthed root. Time comfortably slips by and the orchestra beautifully scores every detail and fragment in and around the ocean realm. A city celestially sits on the horizon, serene and tranquil in full view, seemingly lit from within by some form of fluorescent beauty. Airports, freeways, warehouses, skyscrapers, waterfronts... the view is angelic. The moon rises above the coast and the wind rushes over the top of the water sending cool breezes fluttering through the trees. The soft sound of the surf floats up the jagged cliff face and meets the ears of every creature around. The minutes slide by like glistening drops of light. As the hours pass and morning begins its gentle descent, the conductor directs his players to slow, and softly fade. The stars flicker and go out one by one as the music gracefully falls, dies and at last comes to an end. Several minutes of silence follow as everyone waits and hangs in the moment... wishing it would never end. No one makes a sound. Lovers and darlings stand motionless in each others embrace, solemn and thoughtful. Then quietly, each member of the orchestra puts down his or her instrument and follows one another in an orderly, single file line. The first rays of morning are seconds away and the coast looks stunning, soaked in blues and reds. Without a sound, one after another the musicians stroll to the edge of the cliff, look out over the harbour and plunge over the side. They dive like swans and just before hitting the surface, they take flight and soar up and over the waves, across the beach, under the bridge and across the cove where they finally disappear over the hills. Each musician involved in the musical construction of Seagull Orchestra recognizes the value of faith and morality. Each person acknowledges the sovereignty of the Lord, Jesus Christ over mankind and thus, chooses to follow Him wholeheartedly. All fully believe that Christ is the way, the truth, and the life, no man goes unto the Father but by Him. We believe that Jesus Christ made the way to God for us by His death on the Cross. He purchased our salvation by the shedding of His blood and His death and resurrection made a new and everlasting covenant between God and humanity. We believe that the way to God is through personal faith in Jesus Christ. Intellectual acceptance of Christ is not enough. You must come to Him determined to turn from what displeases Him with a total trust in His saving power. Christ promises those who turn to Him: "Whoever hears my word and believes him who sent me has eternal life and will not be condemned; he has crossed from death to life." (John 5:24) Seagull Orchestra in entirety is no more than several indifferent melodies offered up to Heaven. Draw near to Him and He will draw near to you. Category:Adam's Projects Category:Incomplete Articles